Life with Evangelion
by slayer123bio
Summary: See how the Evangelion get through the days at NERV.
1. Chapter 1

**A day with Tezum the EVA**

It was a nice sunny day in Japan, the clouds were white and the sky blue, the grass blades green. The river a dark and mysterious blue. And flying in the clouds with its eight yellow spectral wings and purple armour was Tezum…the Eva.

Tezum was a pre-evolved Eva and not full one like Azreil…Eva 02. He was currently doing what he usually did, which is flying around or swimming…sometimes digging to. He was doing the first one, Tezum was aloud to go outside for as long as it wanted to and for a few reasons.1 is that he did not like to be in NERV too long and would thrash about a lot and would destroy a lot of equipment.2 Tezum made the people of Japan feel safe when the Evangelion would show its presence in the sky like it was patrolling Japan and finally 3 he roared to damn much in NERV.

Tezum watched as little children in parks along with their parents, were pointing and waving at him, a thought Tezum. Tezum swooped down till he touched the ground and landed by the park. The result: the kids ran straight to Tezum however the mothers tried to stop them, the first kid was the first to start to pat the creature and the rest followed suit, the parents calmed down and smiled at the Eva.

"So isn't the pilot gonna come out" a women said

Tezum leaned forward opened the hatch and they were not that surprised to see no pilot inside.

"you doing your solo thing, huh?" the women said and Tezum just nodded

The women smiled

"Do you think you could let my son have a ride?" She said

Immediately after all the kids started to ask their parents if they could ride Tezum.

_**Hello?**_

_Huh?_

_**Shinji? I need your permission to take these kids on a ride.**_

_Yeah…but if they vomit your in shit, alright? _

_**Sure!**_

And for the next 5 hours Tezum took the children for ride in the plug. After he finished he left while the kids waved to him as he disappeared into the clouds

**(It's short, I know...it's only side story, the next chapter will be atleast five pages)**


	2. A day with Azreil the Eva

**A day with Azreil the Eva (unit 02)**

Azreil is the first Eva to ever be fully evolved into the second stage or second form.arms, the palm side were red while the other side was black. On the black side of the arms were these red components scalene triangle shapes, the longest part facing the fingers. The main body was pure black from the bottom but faded into a hellish red at the neck. It had black faded spiked shoulders. The head had the same four eyes except the top two were red while the bottom two were red. Seven spikes went through and stuck out the back of the head and the whole head was onyx black. Added to the Eva was ten wings, five from each side and were shaped like 01's except they had a fire shaped design and the colour was a death black and faded fire like tips. It also had a tail, not like Shinji's 01 but bio-mechanical with a sharp tip, it was coloured red. As expected the shoulder units were gone.

Azreil was Asuka's Eva and the highest scoring set at the moment, Azreil gas had only one demon fight in this 2nd form. Unit 02 likes digging, why? Three reasons. 1 is that it likes to dig out its frustration on the earth, 2 it loves the smell of charcoal and brimstone and can smell up to 20 miles underground and 3 it loves the heat and often sleeps in the mantel.

Azreil is now aloud out freely because it has flight, the other Eva's except 01, can not go out, because they need flight or something that doesn't constantly shake the earth or possibility of squashing something under its foot.

The thing about 02 is that it gives off heat and normally warms up NERV. The Eva told its pilot that it could at its current synch ratio reach 4000 degrees but only lets off 30.

Now all Eva's eat and 01 and 02 do get more hungry. The other Eva's just get nutrients in their system while 01 and 02 catch their food from the see. They always go for whales and some times octopus, on some occasions, shark. Swimming was easy for The two Eva's with wings and a tail, they rarely use their arms.

It was also common knowledge that the Eva's would make caves to sleep or store extra food and since it was normally in top of mountains it would stay frozen. However the most desired place to rest would be underneath the crust of the earth, in this case, Japan.

Eva's don't need to breath or rather, green vegetation that are in their lungs give off great amounts of oxygen and a liquid that would have the oxygen would flow into the blood stream. In space the Eva's seem to keep their form and don't burst or blow up like a human would if they went up to space without a suit.

The wings on unit 02 would absorb any heat that would hit over 5 and would give off wisps of energy that is wasted. Currently 02 was digging for a high concentration of brimstone and was digging with great speed towards it. 02 as in love brimstone and charcoal, she rubbed herself in it, burnt it, rested in it, played with it and cleaned her teeth in it. 02 is female, 02 finally reached it and started to shovel it into her mouth until it was overflowing. As soon as it was sure no more would spill out, she flew up and out of her hole and made its way to a mountain cave she made herself.

Once inside, she deposited it onto the floor and started to roll in it (like how a dog/cat does) After rolling around for half an hour it lay and fell asleep.

09:00

The roar from Tezum woke all up including Azreil and as usual 02 walked out and which resembled a high pitched flame. Azreil looked over to Tezum's and saw the bastard taking flight, Azreil decided to fly with Tezum this morning. Sometimes Tezum and Azreil went flying together in the mornings while the sun rose, Azreil loved absorbing the mourning heat from the sun and offered a great view of the sun. The other thing was that birds would fly along with the Eva's and when the Eva's stopped they would land on the Eva's. to others the view of the two Eva's and birds flying towards the sun in the mourning was a amazing thing to see to the point someone painted it and got 1st place in the worlds best painting.

**_So…how's your pilot?_** Tezum asked

**_Fine but your pilot keeps making very embarrassing gestures and conversations with my pilot_** Azreil said

**_Really…I think it's funny and entertaining, she blushes as red as your armour_** Tezum replied

**_Funny to you, however it has been bugging my pilot and she is starting to like your pilot_** Azreil said

**_Whoa…Ok, I'll tell him to keep it up, hell, I'll even give him a few tips I use_** Tezum said

**_What! Don't it will just embarrass her more…and who have you used it on_** Azreil asked

**_You, of course…who else would I use it on Zikia ( Eva 00) She's a cold bitch_** Tezum said

**_Yeah she is…Hey lets go swimming_** Azreil said noticing the sea beneath them

Tezum roared with approval and Azreil roared as well and they both dove into the ocean to fetch their breakfast.

**_Lion or white whale?_** Tezum asked

**_Well…I'm really hungry so…white whale!_** She decided

They both started to swim like serpents with their tails while the wings on both furled up. The first white whale was easy to catch and Tezum gave Azreil it first, the area was soon turned red by the amount of blood. Tezum and Azreil were in look it seemed there was a nest or a huge group of them swimming around and they both started to tear them apart mostly killing them all then eating them. If anyone swam over to the Eva's they would be blind by the amount of blood. Azreil ate slowly and took bits at a time while Tezum ate like a boar and ripped and swallowed huge amounts of flesh while his tail ate the rest.

They spent the next hour finding and eating whales. After that they went to Tokyo-4's Langley stadium, the Eva's were going to run a track race at a set route so no one will get hurt. They finally landed with three other Eva's waiting. Zikia 00, Badreil 04 and the newest and Hikari's unit lieu 03. The two Eva's landed and Asuka and Shinji hopped into their Eva's while the crowd cheered for the pilots and the Eva's.

A nice canon was there and ready to fire to signal the start of the race. The Eva's got into the ready positions as the crowd grew higher in volume.

Bang

The Eva's ran off in a blur, they ran for the west of Japan, 02 was in the lead with 01 almost fist by a meter then 00 followed by 04 then last is 05. It was a sponsor thing but only Asuka and Azreil thought it was. After ten minutes of running, the shore came in, 01 ran in front of 02 and jumped into the water and started to swim vigorously through the water The rest followed however 04 dug instead. They had to swim around Tokyo-5. The huge island was Tokyo-5 however it was more NERV then anything else it was an island made from the destroyed cities and land that was under water. Tokyo-5 was a city that had more mass than Australia. It was like a structure; it was fully round and was a pillar, from the surface into the mantel. Ritsuko said they needed direct resources to make the equipment for Eva's and other essentials. Tokyo-5 was currently busy making the NERV space station that was the same size as Mexico. 00 and 03 used the thrusters in their shoulder units while 02 and 01 just swam with arms tails and wings.

They circled Tokyo-5 hard and made a wave follow. The first one to get out is 01 followed by 02 then 04 followed by 00 then 03 then a tidal wave. The Eva's ran back to the starting line, Shinji decided to go at extreme speed and was obviously the first to reach the finish line then,02, 00, 04, 03. Asuka was really peeved as Shinji was carried away with a golden symbol around his neck, however he blew a kiss to Asuka which made her blush and calm down.

**_See…I told you her blushing was a good thing, now she calmed down._** Tezum said

_**Shut up!**_

**(Well…like I said a side story, and I'm giving my pre-reader a break. Don't worry I'm actually half way through the next chapter in Death is fickle 12 pages and will be done soon. Please review!)**


	3. detail

**(why am I late with this? I thought I said I was gonna put this in three days ago, WTF! I hate myself so I must do the only thing I can do…update late! I'm sorry)**

**Life with Evangelion chapter 3**

The Eva's sanctuary, the Eva' sanctuary is basically where all the Eva's reside and roam free, it's located in the room where Lilith used to reside. They increased the space to have an area of 80 kilometres. It was cleaned of LCL and was coloured white except the floor which was blood red thanks to the amount of fights the Eva's had. Currently 44 (Including 00-03) Eva's were in there. In the centre was a massive pit where whales and other sea creatures were dumped to feed the Eva's. Because of the phase shift engines and because the Eva's now had no angel DNA in them what so ever, they would hunger and need to be fed which wasn't a problem.

The Eva's normally hanged around their dominant Eva, Tezum's squad slept and stayed around him and the same goes for the rest. However, the Eva which normally dominated all Eva's was Tezum. The Eva's were more animalistic and had a variety of animal traits and some unique ones of their own. For Example, Eva's rolled into a ball when they slept and could make their legs double jointed if they wanted to, which was all the time, so, they walked on all fours. One of the most popular things amongst the Eva's were the roars they emitted. Evangelion can't communicate mentally when Their pilots are awake and even when they are, they prefer to be more natural and simply growl, whimper, grunt and roar to communicate.

Another thing is that the appearance of the Eva's without their restraining armour had changed even though there was no record of the Evangelion's without the armour/restraint off after the angel wars, the pilots do relay what the Eva's tell them in a diary and apparently they all looked different from each other.

(I have been asked about this multiple times and will now address it)

Evangelion do have genders and only an Eva or a pilot would be able to tell the difference. Evangelion from recent accounts from the Eva's, can mate and they know how to, ( I'm not gonna say how because I'm still working on it with Rahhel) the females would lay eggs instead of the mammal way of giving birth. They could lay about 10 up to 300. This theory has not been tested…yet but Eva's do have mating seasons, however even they don't know when, all they knew was when it happened the females would become fertile and a smell that is faint but to Evangelion would be strong would come from them to show they were fertile.

The most they knew about their reproduction or willing to tell was that the armour would be shed completely and their bodies will make an EMP that would effect a certain distance until the seasons over and the EMP will fade away. The eggs won't be laid for two weeks and during this time the females will become isolated to the other males since Eva's were cannibals and could eat the eggs, so, The females would keep them away from the males at all costs until the eggs hatch. What happens next still has to be updated but apparently a subject the Eva's are weary about since they have never had a season and don't know what it will be like and so, they fear it a bit while others cannot wait for it. However, the season was coming soon since the females were starting to follow the males however 75 followed Tezum because he was the strongest male and the Females were thinking of the best protection for themselves and their future pups. (If you think you got a better word for Evangelion hatch lings then please put it in you review since I really want to know since pup is not the best word) The females don't really know why they feel like that, however, it was mentioned by Zikia(00) that everything new to the Eva's was truly based on instinct.

Right now it was dinner time and all the Eva's were surrounding the round pit and eating their favourite marine creature. Tezum claimed the most. Eva's were like Alpha and Tezum was the alpha male and all the females contended for his attention. Zikia and Azreil (02) were the Alpha females for the females and as such were the only ones who would contend for his attention while the females would just wait and try their luck some other time or go off to find a strong male.

One more thing is that females had a high pitched call which later on it means plea or a sound of desperation, it sounded like The Great Black-backed Gull's immature cry. (That's the closest I could link the sound with but it sounds like that but a lot louder) This was always used by the females to their partner to do something they can't do or to plea to them to leave them or something they want alone. 02 was not getting any food and there was not a lot left so, she did what she as a female would do, She began to plea to Tezum, who stopped to listen, she continued to plea for awhile before he roared amazingly loud and made all the Eva's stop and look while Azreil continued her plea. Tezum roared again and the other Eva's except Zikia began to flee. Azreil continued to plea until she was satisfied and then began to eat its food. Tezum had the last whale but shared it with Azreil until Zikia came down and started to plea as well and Tezum let her have some as well.

Azreil was not to happy about this and began to growl at her and she returned it, Tezum just continued to eat and his eyes turned from pure yellow/white to its original green eyes and soon his tail came up to dig in as well. After awhile the food was gone and Tezum moved on to his little place. Zikia returned to her place while Azreil wanted to follow Tezum and found a sort of nest made of mud/dirt trees bones clay and a lot more. Tezum climbed up his 80 meter nest which could hold four Eva's. Azreil started but the females from Tezum's section growled at her but she let off a more dominant before climbing to the top. Tezum was already preparing for a nice rest and was changing the layout of the nest and Azreil came over and started to help. Once they were done Azreil laid down first and waited for Tezum to lie down. She formed a ball and Tezum wrapped himself around the her and soon Azreil started to generate heat which went into conjunction with Tezum's. Azreil let off low and soft plea's which in Eva meant she was enjoying something, (It was their way off purring but only females could do it) they both soon fell asleep and in about 36 hours they would be up and about. However, the same thing echoed into their minds…the time of the mating season.

**(I don't have a name for the mating season so if you have any idea or something random popped into your head hen put it in your Review please. Death is fickle's next chapter won't be done for another week or so unless I get a break then I might update quicker. Please review)**


End file.
